


心灵之火

by Tseren



Series: 奇幻守望 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren
Summary: 魅魔安吉拉的旅行。





	心灵之火

安吉拉收到过不少稀奇的礼物，其中大多数是她的对手送来的问候。深狱文化规定了魔鬼要懂礼貌，即便是死亡威胁也要得体，不能像个杂种巨怪似的拍着胸脯吼几声我要吃了你妈妈的脑袋就完事了。

她收到过四千八百零一份死亡意象。从人面花的颅骨花盆到夜鸦凝结成煤灰的叫声碎片，还有对晶化的宝石虫，甚至还有一把用山峰创造者的血块打成的匕首。最后这件她印象最深，因为是插在她肩膀上来送的，还带一句甜蜜蜜的问候呢：大领主祝您内爆时胃容物糊在脸上，你这投机主义者。

总之，她收到过的东西，无一不是痛苦、折磨和终结的浓缩品，都足够买一个下层位面有才华的悲苦诗人夜夜在她榻上啼叫永恒结局的双韵诗了。

她倒是没卖。收在便携次元收纳里，闲了拿出来把玩把玩。抛开它们传递的信息，这些东西都是精致的艺术品，重复一个主题并不会降低它们的格调，只是偶尔安吉拉会觉得与死亡共眠太久，迟早会毁了她对这意象的纤细感受。

而审美疲劳是可怕的事。一个魔鬼如果失去了对酷刑本身及其工具的敏感，他的艺术生命毫无疑问地就会立刻终结，上流社会那装饰着荆棘和眼球的铁门会痛苦地吱叫着在他面前关上。但对于商人——商人的魔鬼，魔鬼的掮客的魅魔安吉拉来说，上流社会位于666号路上的猩红殿不过是个笑话，就像他们精心准备的礼物一样显得古板而不合时宜。

我像个急着往上爬的小角色吗，啊？安吉拉会摩挲着她的地下交易收入想。

不。灵魂棱币发出轻微的呻吟声，她把它们在手里挪动。我只想把这树的根啃断。眼看原始巨人们背负的万魔殿在自己眼前倒塌会带来从未有魔鬼享受过的快乐。

但是这个。她从古老的回忆洪流中回过神，低头看着用人类喜欢的塑料泡沫缠纸板箱包装的包裹。送到她现在住所——人类住所的东西，这很不寻常。血，年轻的血，是血的幽灵的味道。安吉拉吐出一口气，把这像淡啤酒一样的清香拒之于体外。她还没那么想找乐子。

她对怎么打开包裹犹豫了几秒。现在是清晨，天光蒙蒙亮，湿冷的晨雾里偶尔响起几声鸟的急促的鸣声。会有谁偷窥一个被扔在邮箱底下的包裹呢？

她张开手掌，露出弯曲的爪，划破纸板和一层层泡沫塑料，一层兽的头皮似的暗色露出来了。她扯开包裹，看到这确实是一颗兽头。塞在兽的长鼻和纸板之间空隙的信纸或许能解答它出现在这里的意义，安吉拉弯腰拿起它看。

黑色钢笔在廉价信纸上的字迹被一点点水汽洇得毛茸茸的：“猎到的第二头美丽的造物，但没有第一个美丽。”

一颗制好的装饰的大角麋鹿的头，大张的头角之间有泡沫塑料的碎屑。她越过信纸刀裁过的边缘往下看，心里知道她的小猎人很可能为了这东西开着直升机飞过了整片落基山脉。如果他爱的人的确是个十九岁的白种女性，也许她真会感动于这血淋淋的浪漫呢。

安吉拉把信纸捏在手上，直到它被指间的淡蓝色火焰烧完了才松手让一点余灰飘到草坪上。看看这什么生活，她站在一颗箱子里的兽头和深色的爬满藤蔓的篱笆之间沉思，为了不被邻居投诉要做花园活儿，邮箱上用马克笔写着谢绝垃圾邮件，盘子中的烤羊心干瘪瘪的，钱包里的塑料卡永远不会发出痛苦扭曲的嚎叫就像真正的灵魂棱币那样，情人送她一个草食动物的脑袋挂在客厅——九狱之主在上，只有五色龙的头骨才配得上安吉拉的品味！懂吗？至少得是成年龙的！

如果是白龙，那标准还得提高到太古龙，因为它们太弱了，太蠢了，只是些有魔法的大蜥蜴。

她蹲下身，很正式地为这颗兽头做了魔鬼的祈祷，随后就把手按上那动物的脑袋。麋鹿的褐眼有种泉眼般的湿润和宁静，被做兽头的工匠保存得很好，安吉拉一瞬间以为它们不会烧起来但没有，眼珠燃烧时翻出了滚烫的内容物，像在呕吐。燃烧的毛皮有股滚烫刺痒的触感，这弄得她想发笑。那烧不完的一对大角让她想起关于阉割的隐喻，她就又笑了，但却没再试着碰触它们。安吉拉转身走进她租来的屋子，坐在餐桌前，怀着最基本的对礼节的尊重，写了一封正式的信函留给她那酷爱骑马穿过湿地的小猎人。写完她拿起不锈钢勺看了看自己，还好，角没露出来。

然后她开始打包行李。不多，只花了十几分钟。

 

当她那个喜欢在院子里种红叶植物的邻居家的烟雾报警器开始尖叫时，安吉拉已经在臭氧层上环视着雷电纷纷坠向地面。坐飞机可不会看到光蛇的求偶活动，你知道它们都是害羞的生物。之后她像一杆被投出得太快至于熔化焚毁的亮红色标枪似的划过美国，年轻众神统治的、没有传统的、令她疲倦的国家。

 

安吉拉的买卖已经可以用Ebay和Paypal做得很好。资本主义已经进化到允许人们进行灵魂的电子交易了。在她的洲际旅途进行时她还接到了好几个交易请求，不过安吉拉对这儿生意已失去热心，还有更稀罕的货色等着她进口呢。

 

她的目的地早在看到那个凡俗礼物、想起漫长生命中那些欢乐时刻的瞬间就决定好了。

 

 

马特鲁港的露天市场上有一些非常好的旗鱼躺在帆布上等着被扛回家。安吉拉抬起墨镜，打量它们大而明亮的玻璃珠般的眼睛。强烈的阳光在湿淋淋的鱼皮表面闪烁着，她不得不再遮住眼睛。

站在货棚上的海鸥挪着蹼爪，寻找着叼走一条小鳕鱼的机会。鱼贩用他肌肉发达的手臂挡在鱼堆前面，仿佛一道无形的屏障。他随后意识到了客人的存在，于是有些不自然地收回了手，搓了搓他的腰带。

“这些是今天的鱼吗？”安吉拉能看出来它们都是最棒的，但她还想再问问。“对，出水才十二个小时。最好的鱼，像魔鬼一样在水里横冲直撞，是海里的尖嘴公牛。”摊主在她身前拉开旗鱼帘子般的背鳍，像要帮这死去的鱼炫耀它的骄傲。“你来半条怎么样？今天的鱼，用橄榄油煎一大块，吃一块海里的牛排。”

开口问他要一把刀，剖出他的心脏会不会太奇怪？安吉拉思忖着，一颗结实的棕种的心，能够作为她的一顿美餐。但工作之前不应该吃得太饱。她无意地用手掠过鱼腹，开口对充满期待的鱼贩子说：“生意……不好做吧？”

“要听听比卖鱼更好的事情么？”

 

 

“……那我们就成交了。”安吉拉说，递给鱼贩一张契约。心血来潮地，她在他眼前伸出爪子，破开了旗鱼的肚腹。“就蘸着这血按个手印吧。”鱼贩汗津津的棕脸此时倒像鲨鱼腹皮那么白。他抖着手，在贵重的小梦魇兽皮上留下一串模糊的污迹。随后他抬起头，不知所措地看向安吉拉，血污的拇指还奇怪地翘着。

“没有关系，我们只尊重程序。”她尽力安慰他，卷起契约，尽量不让情况更糟糕。“一切都会好的。”

“真的吗？”鱼贩剧烈地呼吸着，像是要溺水了：“我儿子……”“他会活蹦乱跳地等你拿钱回来找他呢。只死几天而已，”安吉拉用轻柔的语调抚慰着，一只手背在身后无声施法了意志抽离。鱼贩安静了，一对黑眼珠驯服地盯着她瞧。现在他是没什么痛苦的了，又会完全听她的话。也许她可以就着一个棕皮肤的餐盘来顿小吃。

但她秉持无可挑剔的礼仪，只微笑着请鱼贩为她截下一段旗鱼的尖吻，便饿着肚子走了。

鱼贩看着那动人的背影走远，她走过的地方甚至在这闹哄哄乱糟糟的露天市场里留下了一道荧光水母的游痕般醒目的标记。

也许是幻觉？

那痕迹在他发昏的视野里更亮了。很快，他双眼中只剩下一道燃烧的紫色烈焰。

 

安吉拉在Airbnb上租了栋好房子，两层，带观星的露台，院里有颗挂满粉色絮花般果实的椰枣树。她用运通卡付账，下午就住了进来。桌上还有盘房东殷勤地摆上欢迎她的坚果，她看了一眼，就去厨房打开水龙头，把她的旅游纪念品仔细地洗干净了，摆在扶手椅边。厨房的橱柜里还有两袋红茶粉。她挑了印着一只口衔橄榄枝的埃及夜鹰的那包，又去院子里摘了几株薄荷丢进杯子里。热水注入时，那叶子的绿色似乎变得更加明亮，但随后就被红茶吞没了。

安吉拉先喝了一杯颜色非常深的茶。在她闭起眼睛的想象里，深色的滚热茶水一直流向了心脏。

然后她把旗鱼刺拿在手里。腥味像铁灰色的雾似的沾在她手上，安吉拉又喝了一杯茶，这次薄荷的绿叶飘在浅棕色的茶水上。她舔了舔嘴，含着一片薄荷叶，希望能缓解接下来涌上来的血腥味。

自己的口水一天天咽着毫不奇怪，要去舔别人的涎沫就令人作呕；别的东西的血是食物，尝到自己的血就像意识到在吃口水一般反胃。唉！她考虑这些事有点不耐烦，饥饿的魔鬼是会比一个吸致幻蘑菇粉的人形生物更想象丰富的。

 

旗鱼的利剑穿过了安吉拉的胸口，然后一转，把她的心绞得粉碎。但离死还得一会儿，魔鬼的身体忠诚地修复着受损的地方，即使主人已经喝着茶在等。

很快，她身体里无数小小的忠仆都牺牲了。安吉拉手一松，茶杯刚好落在铺着羊毛地毯的地板上，扑的一声。她往后一仰，漂亮的犄角指向天花板，就不动了。

 

她心里最后一个念头是这屋子会因为她尸体的腐烂而臭得像火炉旁的鱼市。她今天早上还把一个鱼贩子架在火上烤呢，这可不是报应来了？

 

高高的粘土色的天花板是她醒过来看到的第一眼。然后是一阵风吹海呼般的窃窃私语，这感觉就像自己现在也是一个等价物载体里的住客了。

还好，我还能造出让下层位面生物读不懂的句子，这表示我的头脑还正常。安吉拉放下心，四处张望，看到一轮太阳悬挂在棕褐色的泥土质地的大厅正中，四尊鹰头人身像雕刻在大厅的四个角，分别有不同的顶冠。

……太阳？地下世界的太阳？安吉拉疑惑地看它，身边的幽魂无助地啸叫着，声波模糊了她的视线。她转回头，让它不要叫，告诉它卖心脏减重剂的神在大厅西北角，就在头戴满月冠的孔苏像底下。那幽魂闭了嘴，水滴一般溶入了涌向西角的潮流。安吉拉继续看，发现光源不是从那仿佛光芒四射的太阳中发出的，那只是一组精巧细腻的刻线。光是从大厅前方逐渐收拢的甬道中发出的，一道细细光束越过前方的高台，照亮了整间大厅。

这是确凿无疑的乐园光线的特质：一等于所有。那么这里也确然就是埃及人的地下政治审查处，死亡后的第一个世界。安吉拉叹了口气，她倒忘了拿审查资料，现在回去取还来得及吗。

但显然已经有神体谅到了她这种准备不周全的外乡人。“瞧一瞧看一看，正宗下埃及地区出产的莎草纸制成的亡灵书第五版，含荷鲁斯批注的满分应答神询范文，现在特惠只要一个灵魂棱柱！”

安吉拉搞不清是荷鲁斯愿意做文书工作，还是冥界也开始接受灵魂棱柱更让她震惊一点。她过度震惊，以至于分毫不露地向在阿蒙像下吆喝叫卖的神走了过去。攀谈了半小时后，她和这个赛特之子已经成了可以共用一条裹尸带的朋友，这迅猛热烈的友谊之所以迸发固然得归功于安吉拉风趣的谈吐和迷人的外表，不过从魅魔手底递过去的几个小钱也不无微劳。

 

“安吉拉，你运气真好！我们最近搞流程简化呢。死人们不用再拿着书跑来跑去了，清关就像哈索尔喝水一样，一口气一个大厅的人都过去了。”“四十二神就被雕刻在大厅顶上，死人只用向天花板背一遍神询录就好了——别那个表情嘛，拉勇于承认我们上千年的传统其实没什么用算是这里的一件大事了，我们还办过宴会庆祝！”

安吉拉在赛特之子兴高采烈比划的时候看了看周围的情况，她发现幽魂在仰着头嘀咕完之后就会走进大厅前方的甬道里，就问道：“那么，称心脏那个呢？你们不会把它也省了吧？”

“不会！”赛特之子干脆地说，“因为我们发现最后就它是整个来世审判中最有意义的部分，当初拉设计他们的心脏时想得真好！称一称就知道一个人做过什么，这对我们干活的神来说真方便。我听说你们的神还得派个天使二十四小时三百六十五天一百年地监视人？你们那儿不会缺人手到发疯吗？”

“是‘我们那儿的神’。”安吉拉纠正他，“抱歉，我不是个敏感的魔鬼，不过我们头儿对言语不恭敬查得严。”

“没关系，”赛特之子理解地笑了，“我们老头儿也这样，抓着谁说他尾巴秃了就发怒，‘拉的光芒将让你盲目！’然后我们就得装成晕头转向的样子，谁还不知道我们早都对他那光习惯了，整天亮得跟个宝石甲壳虫似的！

接着和你说称心脏的事。现在也是全自动的了：每个死人往里走，站在一块特殊的石板上。其实那就是块电子秤，一称——你知道他们下来什么也没带，就那颗心！书都放在脚边的。一称，超重了，比真实羽毛重——你知道我们每三天就测量一次玛特右边翅膀第一根二级飞羽的重量吗？那就是标准系数，我们得保证它准确。总之要是不走运，超重了，翻板就打开，直接丢进下面阿米特的屋子里。没超重的就进自动门玩儿去吧，乐园，嘿！

安吉拉插口道:"那没心脏的人，嗯，比如我，能过去吗？"

赛特之子同情地看了她一眼：“安吉拉好朋友，我是很乐意放你过去的，但你得知道那儿还有阿努比斯的伙计们在看着，所以是——不行。”

“ 我刚说到哪儿了？噢，对，自助通关！自从我们搞了这套系统，效率是高了，可是阿米特也肥成了一团球！阿米特，就我们的厨余桶老兄，负责吃掉变质材料。话说回来，谁吃恶人的心脏还能长胖？里面可全是筋和僵死的虫子……我估计就我们亲爱的老阿米特这么不挑嘴。”

“不变质的就是善者的心脏吧？”安吉拉问，“你们还吃这个吗？”

“呃，”赛特之子的豺狼脸上露出了人性化的羞怯表情，“有时也吃。挺容易胖的，都是些好肉，又红又嫩……嗯……”他一下反应过来安吉拉热切的颜色，急忙摆手说：“别误会！我吃的都是上报过的损耗。”

安吉拉，一个有品位的魅魔，对美食很有追求的交易好手，没法轻易被几句官话打发。“我看你这里不会恰好有几个耗损品吧？”她嫌热扇风似的挥了挥手，指缝里露出几点棱柱的光彩。

"对……没错……”赛特之子心领神会地点点头，“有时他们就是不想活了，不想来世，‘人世真愚蠢，永眠是安宁’，说着就申请销毁了。我看我还能从阿努比斯的副官那儿找到几个这样的人。”

“那我们还等什么呢？”安吉拉愉快地替他卷起脚下的小买卖摊子，”快去找那副官吧。”

 

“所以你来这儿就是为了异国美食，哈？”塞特之子边走边对安吉拉说，“值得冒这么大险吗？我知道这儿的饭味道特殊，尝起来像胶质糖果，我猜是因为这里温差太大了……但我可不会为这一口就把自己送到冥界来！我是说，送到深狱去！”

“也许我的疯狂继承自双头大公的左边头呢 。” 安吉拉跟在他旁边。赛特之子说话时露出的獠牙让她确信自己下来之前先把心脏绞碎的做法是对的，毕竟魔鬼的心只是个容器，力量还在就随时可以再灌造一个；要是傻乎乎带了下来，看她不被人当作异国美食配上无花果吃了！

“安吉拉，”走着走着，赛特之子突然转过脸，表情正经得像是个神了：“事情我先和你说好，你不能和那家伙打照面。她不像我们这样，知道神只是一群活得比较久的混蛋，没什么了不起；她是拉的爱子——引申含义的意思，跟阿努比斯一个性格，阴沉沉，硬邦邦，嚼起来沙子味儿。要是她知道某个魅魔来这儿找刺激，她肯定会把你扔进拉的鼻孔里，那你可就有大罪受了。

听着，我还蛮喜欢你的眼睛，看着就是不安分的家伙。或许哪天我们可以喝一杯沙虫的眼球汁，念念苏孔的诗，不过现在你不要做出格的事情。好好等在这儿，我会搞到你想要的东西。”

“拉之子是‘她’？”安吉拉的注意完全被这个幽默吸引了，以至于赛特之子重复他的话时，她只是不清不楚的敷衍了几声。赛特之子让她等着，就走到大厅中最大的那尊鹰头人身像，拉神像下，和一个身量高大的阿努比斯副官说话。

她那小魔鬼似的好奇心驱使她躲在一根石头立柱后面看，那副官头戴阿努比斯的豺狼盔，抱着手臂看赛特之子在她眼前又伸手又拍掌。

“好了，你不就是想要点吃的吗。”那副官沉默了那么久却突然开口把安吉拉吓了一跳，她的声音响亮地传到了她耳边，却是冷冷的，像钢的振动，“诺，拿去吧！去，拿去吃吧，这又不是禁止事项，你的神色为什么这样可疑？”

说话声一下近了，那副官一把推开赛特之子往安吉拉躲藏的地方大步走来，“如果你让我看到……你就有苦头吃了，”她头也不回地说，“伊米-艾卡特，你敢在我眼前买卖我看守的东西吗？我们来看看你敢不敢。”

安吉拉伸出手顺了一下她此刻并不存在的双角。她唯一的优势就是魔鬼的灵魂比低级神要古老。

“你是谁？”阿努比斯副官在石柱后没看到另一个饿得拨擦爪子的赛特之子，语气变好了点，“伊米-艾卡特带来这里接受审判的死者吗？”

为了避免被狂暴的阿努比斯副官当场撕碎，赛特之子已经贴上墙壁准备撤退。安吉拉最后看到的是他挤着眼睛比划拉神保佑你，随后就优雅地把袍子揪裹在手上，小步快走、一点声音不发地遁入了阴影。

愿拉神使你盲目，安吉拉默默回应道。这样你就不用看到接下来我要做什么。

“你的心脏没有了。这真可悲。”阿努比斯副官评价道，正准备抓起她的动作停下了。“你没法接受审判，我很抱歉。你得在这里一直等下去。”

“是的。我早已接受了这样的命运，只是还保存一丝愚蠢的侥幸。”安吉拉抬头看这副官，她的脸笼罩在豺狼盔的阴影下，一条细小如指的蛇从她耳廓后探出青绿色的头。

“我多么愚蠢，妄图恳求赛特之子为我找来一颗心。”

“ 是你与他做这不可饶恕的买卖。”蛇嘶嘶吐信，仿佛转瞬即逝的火花，那副官的褐眼珠一 转，那蛇便爬回她的耳后了。“惩罚将是严厉的。每一颗人心都是拉神的恩赐，他允诺你们死后凭借诚实和善良得享永生，而你这样做是亵渎他的恩赐。”

“神的愤怒将是可怕的。”

 

就像电灯泡爆炸吗？安吉拉甚至感到了自己的眼角的湿润，真正的演技能催眠自己，比如让一个腹诽连天的魔鬼的灵魂以为自己在哭。

“我会接受这一切，如果它就是命运。我奉献了自己的心，让拉的子民得以通过黑暗；我奉献所有的忠诚和善良，让自己沦落如此境地；我的心即使在面对吉萨的斯芬克斯时也没有因为恐惧而破碎，即便在我脚边是两百双被它吐出来的近卫军草鞋；我出色地为法老奉上了十对朱鹭，并在他那有白石头制成的喷泉的花园中献上了一整只烤河马，怎样的难题都没有让我的心退缩，因为服务荷鲁斯在人世的化身是莫大的荣耀；索贝克之颚曾是我的名字，那是用希伯来人的鲜血写在黑曜石板上的。我的心在风沙中狂野地咆哮，就像猛狮！

 

但我现在甚至没法骄傲地把它放在你的托盘上。

 

一千年了！距离我赢得最后一个荣耀已经过去了一千年，我燃烧的心脏曾经怎样地照亮尼罗河洲沼泽的黑夜，那一夜没有人因为失去火把而落水死去，除了我！我的心仿佛坠落人世的阿吞一般闪亮，因为神赞许我的牺牲，为了他的一个微笑，我堕入黑暗一千年，在迷茫中等待着进入审判的时刻。当我最终意识到或许我能够通过不诚实地恳求赛特赠给我一颗心而得到来世时，您宣判了我的命运。我们走吧！难道我会反抗吗？如果那样，一千年之前我就不会举起自己拿刀的手。走吧，我们走吧，尊贵的阿努比斯之子，难道会有人自愿放弃凡世的欢愉，来到你面前念她伪造的英雄史诗吗？一千年了，即便黑曜石石板也会化为尘土。但我向一个神讲述了自己的故事，来世能让我更快乐吗？走吧，走吧！完成你神圣的职责，结束我无可言说的命运吧。”

 

安吉拉深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。来到这儿她还没试过施法。变成灵魂状态大大削弱了她的施法等级，强行施放狂热术加意志暗示的组合已经让她痛苦得像被泡在圣水里煮。

她轻微的颤抖落在阿努比斯副官沉默的双眼里，如此克制隐忍，是骄傲受到挫伤的人最得体的反应。她沉默如石地伫立着，突然伸手揭下了头盔。

 

拉的爱子，阿努比斯的副手性情坚毅，这任何神灵或凡人都容易说出口的。她打击敌人就像阿努比斯本尊一般迅速又安静，仿佛黑暗中掠过的夜鹰。当她沉默地站在称量心脏的天平前时，有时你会觉得她应该是砝码的一种，整齐而沉重，有某种不变的特质。这样的神应该是西奈山的一个组成部分，阴影都有股重力——

 

你注视我的目光如此波光粼粼，我看见晨雾中麋鹿湿润的褐色眼睛。

 

安吉拉无言地垂下视线。但她依旧能清楚地看到阿努比斯副官的动作。“拿去，”她说，手握一颗炽热的心脏，红色的光芒仿佛流淌的岩浆在她褐色山岩般的手掌中。“你的来世在等待你。即便做了这样的事，我的心也会远远轻于真实之羽。因为我公平地对待你，凡人。你凭借你的勇敢和忠诚赢得了我的尊重。”

“我无法向你言说我的感激。“安吉拉接过那心，它在手里滚烫又轻轻鼓动，放在托盘上羽毛便成了一颗急速坠下的陨星。她一直往前走，并不回头。最终，安吉拉站在来世之扉前，她终于回头看，阿努比斯副官倚靠在石柱上看她。

 

“我应该把它抛给你吗？”安吉拉问，扭头看了一眼虚掩的门扉。她看到高大的椰枣树穿过云朵，金色雨滴飘扬在黑色河洲上。跃出水面的旗鱼小船似的重重摔出一片又一片水花，那水花是彩虹的碎沫。 “一旦我走进这里，便无法回头。”

“把它放在门口，然后走进去吧。”阿努比斯副官回答到，语气像银一般柔软。

“永别了，尊贵的神。我无比感激你的公正。”安吉拉弯腰把手中的心脏放在门槛上，像对待一颗红宝石那样小心翼翼。然后她消失在了光芒中。

 

 

阿努比斯的副官竟然有一种心脏还在猛跳的错觉。她几乎要微笑，但又立刻想到那东西离她不远，她还是能感觉到它的脉动。

站在远处看自己的心脏跳即便对神来说也是一个陌生的体验。

“你比你自以为的要更加冲动，法芮尔。不过我相信你不会做错事。”阿努比斯流沙般嗓音缓缓淌过她的心。不，应该说她的思绪此刻只能迷惑地围绕着她胸中的空洞打转了。

法芮尔还是笑了，没有豺狼盔的遮挡，她的笑容像砂岩间草木萌发般生气勃勃。

不知道那灵魂托着她的心走去天平时，有没有感到一下特别的跳动。害怕和恐惧，害怕那灵魂落下囚坑，恐惧自己站在一旁被审判为有罪。最后她对一个凡人的尊重得到了自己的神祇的尊重。

“我不后悔做这件事。哪怕结果并不像现在这样。”她申辩似的对自己心里的另一个念头说。

不，现在她的念头不在心里了。这样一想，这壮举就开始变得有些滑稽。于是法芮尔戴上头盔，决定过去捡起自己的心脏。神是不会被为凡人而设的阻碍挡住的，她走过了来世前的翻板陷坑，走上台阶，准备弯腰捡起自己的东西。

 

她的粘土色的手指碰到了冷冷的手背。灵魂的触感。

 

来世的门扉大开，耀目的光芒一时让法芮尔低下头用头盔抵抗着。随后她抬头看，透过灵魂的半透明形体她看到空荡荡的来世乐园。

“我恐怕你这样低头弯腰不太礼貌，我亲爱的。”那凡人的语调滴下蜜糖。法芮尔眨着眼，看见她的心回到了片刻之前握着它的手掌，血顺着鬼魂的手肘一直向下流。

灵魂也会有尖牙吗？疑问与胸口剧痛一并传来，法芮尔跪在光辉灿烂的来世门前，痛苦地喘着：“为什么？”

一声粉碎般的咀嚼声，第二声，咯吱咯吱，第三声，咔嚓咔嚓，第四声回答她：“我觉得你们这里大量灵魂不流通太不符合重商主义，”一个沉重的袋子被推到法芮尔鼻尖前摇晃，灵魂棱柱互相碰撞发出求救的可怖的啸叫，“所以我就来这里，抢个储蓄金。好理解吗？”

 

“我看错了人。”法芮尔说不出话来了，因为比死亡的威胁更痛苦百倍的感觉撕碎了她——对辜负职责的强烈痛悔和愧疚，狂怒，复仇和纠正错误的渴望。如果她的心脏有毒多好！让这此时在她头顶咯吱咯吱嚼的不知道什么生物死去吧，她微弱地祈祷着。

肩膀上一股推力使她从跪着变成了仰天摔倒，她仰视着一团红光里逐渐变化形体的魅魔，“魔鬼。你还在等什么？你不像你欺骗我的那样勇敢，但我是。你背叛了我，那就这样结束吧。难道我会恳求仁慈？”

安吉拉鼓着腮帮子咕哝着，”不要急，我最亲爱的。“她咽下一口，说：“此刻我比你的神更了解你的本性。你的心是这世界上最坚韧的筋肉，因为你是个真正的战士。如果不是我们现在处于特殊情况，我一定会花三天把它当作美餐细细品味。”

她说话间火焰流动，金红色的翅膀在软弱的灵魂躯体上砰地展开了，一颗神明心脏中的力量足够让魔鬼的灵魂为自己塑造一个新身体。

“我确定自己今后要为永远无法再次品尝这等美餐而悔恨，但我不会怪你，亲爱的。”

“你会在痛苦中悔恨你的罪行。”法芮尔抓着粗糙的地面，尽力不去颤抖。她已经虚弱到极点。事情不可能更坏了。哪怕要用一千年，一万年，甚至一个宇宙诞生到灭亡的时间，一个神不灭的灵魂和怒火也会帮助她实现自己的威胁。

一个挥鞭似的甩手，魅魔把掌中残余的血甩在法芮尔眼前的砂石地上，阿努比斯副官眼前猛然一黑。安吉拉注意到她的头颅折断般垂着，突然手心里又烫又痒。

来一场斩首仪式吧……不，更好的事在等着我。更好的，更漂亮的，让人能欣赏更久的。

她不知道是新的力量的涌入还是这热切的念头让她胸口疼得像被圣水泼了似的。或许都是呢。她叹息着开口：

“ 让这样一个灵魂湮灭在虚空中一万年太不符合我的品味。不要觉得我对你太残忍……因为这是我最好的宝石，它是天使中的晨星为堕落而流下的泪水。”

 

法芮尔从那魔鬼的手心里体会到一股渐渐显现的光的预感。然后那预感在她心里一下沉暗了，扭曲了，她知道接下来要发生什么。比湮灭更恐怖的命运。她张开嘴，最后却永远无法知道自己要发出的到底是怒吼还是乞求。她的蛇从发间钻出，向魅魔扑来，魅魔挥手便把它毁灭在法芮尔的眼下，留下一道青黑的印记。

 

"我还不知道你的名字呢，年轻的神。

但这不要紧。因为我们还会再见面。

等你不再如此天真和轻信，等你渡过痛泣之河，直到你成为你最终会成为的造物。凭借这标记，深狱再见吧……”来自深狱的魅魔安吉拉说着，在冥界光辉的大厅中化作一团烈焰，消失了。

在她走后很长一段时间里，冥界都回荡着阿努比斯为失去的骄傲而狂怒不已的咆哮，而她也被永远视为阿努比斯的敌人。

 

 

“后来我用这颗囚禁着低等神的永恒钻在深狱黑市拍卖买了颗太古红龙的头骨，诺，就是现在挂在你家壁炉上的那个。”安吉拉，魔王的毁灭者，魅魔掮客，冥界旅行者，阿努比斯的大敌，得意洋洋地向她的新室友吹嘘。“怎么样？这可不仅仅是装饰！太古红龙的骨头——哪怕只是颗牙，都有强烈的火元素亲和，更何况是一整颗头呢？有了它，你冬天根本不需要烧火！是不是物有所值？”

对器物摆设没什么兴趣的吸血鬼伯爵懒洋洋地看着散发出澎湃热力的龙骨挂饰。“首先，现在是夏天。其次，你用一个低等神买了个自动暖炉。我是看不出世上还有什么比这更精明的交易了。”

“艾米莉亲爱的，这是对死亡的不可预知性的纤细感受，是艺术品！有什么能比一颗太古龙的头骨更能提醒我们：命运之神是个该切块的巨怪臭蛋。及时享乐吧，看看强者的骷髅！”

“无论怎样，我还是一如既往地被你的残酷迷得浑身冰凉。”艾米莉仿佛也品味到了强者的心头血的美味，陶醉地闭着眼：“你对她的残忍使我的心被审美的快感攥紧了。一个神的命运比切块巨怪臭蛋还要悲惨，这件事本身就足够让你的’艺术品‘变成废品。”

 

“谁让我们魔鬼对经过巨大折磨的，悲伤、脆弱、迷茫、但又始终无法摧毁的灵魂无法自拔呢。”安吉拉却沉默了，片刻后才幽幽地叹了口气。“难道你看到一块完美的原石不会忍不住去打磨她吗，哪怕她在你的磨轮中尖叫着一百一十七种诅咒？”

“你在我床上只叫过一百零五种。”吸血鬼伯爵轻声抗议道。

“旅行使人进步，我很乐意与你分享学习的快乐。”魅魔露出微笑。

 

随后的漫长学习时间里，一些承重柱凄惨地弯折，一些老幽灵不堪其扰地离家出走，一些灰尘被尖锐的叫声震落，一些访客被不礼貌地忽略了。


End file.
